


The Couffaine's Cute Girl Curse

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flower Garden, Julerose - Freeform, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Lukanette, julerose endgame, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: The Couffaines have a knack for turning into idiots when they are caught off guard by beautiful girls.  Each has had their fair share of hilariously embarrassing horror stories.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	The Couffaine's Cute Girl Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LBSC sprint fic challenge. The prompt was "Oh s/he's hot" with this link: https://mamanabeille.tumblr.com/post/629153424758521856/snaufey-just-another-emo-perspective)
> 
> (Full disclaimer: I forgot about it so the proofreading did not happen within the 24 hours like the rules *cough guidelines* state, but I was sure that I did not exceed 24 hours on proofing/finishing touches.

The Couffaines have a knack for turning into idiots when they are caught off guard by beautiful girls. Each has had their fair share of hilariously embarrassing horror stories.

*

“Just go say hi to her,” Luka encourages his sister as she stares across the dingy bar at the pretty blond with the pixie-cut. 

“Uh-uh,” she pretests with a quick shake of her head. “She’s too pretty. I go dumb whenever I try to talk to her.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Luka tells her, just slightly budding her in the other girl’s direction. “I’m right here.” 

Juleka lets out a grumbled groan and makes her way over to the pink clad girl she’d been admiring at their shows for the last several weeks. She glances back to her brother who gives her a little nod, and clears her throat. “Uh.. hi.” 

The blonde turns to respond and her eyes light up. “You’re Juleka!” she squeals with a huge smile. “I’m a big fan of the band…and you really.” 

Juleka opens her mouth to respond a few times without much success. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The blonde continued, reaching out to place a hand on Juleka’s arm. “I didn’t mean to freak you. I’ve just been watching you guys play for the last couple months, and well… can I get you a drink or maybe we could get coffee or dinner sometime?” She smiles kindly, then adds quickly, as if an afterthought. “Oh, I’m Rose.” 

Juleka stares down at the hand that is sending electrified tingles through every inch of her body. “Rose,” she whispers, and immediately feels the tell tale tingle of her eye ducts and bursts into tears. 

“Oh!” Rose gasps, finally pulling her hand away to cover her mouth. “Are you- are you okay? What did I-” Rose looks around frantically for help, unsure of what to do.    
Luka sees her panic and rushes to their side. He places a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. “Jules?”

She nods up at him, and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, smearing some of her make up in the process. Juleka turns back to Rose and gives her a little smile before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. “Sorry. I, uh. I would really like that,” she says softly with a little sniffle. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for weeks.” 

“You good?” Luka asks her softly. Juleka gives him a quick little nod. He gives her shoulder a little squeeze before smiling at Rose and leaving them alone again.

“Want to go get a drink?” Rose asks her, tentatively holding her hand to her. Juleka nods eagerly, still not fully trusting herself with her words, but does reach out to take the offered hand, lacing her fingers through the other girl’s. She smiles down at the warmth of her touch, and blushes a bright red. Rose doesn’t seem to mind that she is being quiet and fills the silence as they make their way over to the bar. 

*

“You should talk to her,” Juleka repeats her brother's words from several years ago.

“I do talk to her,” Luka responds without looking up from his guitar. “We talked just this morning about the costume designs for Jagged’s tour.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She rolls her eyes at him, and just barely sticks out her tongue at his response.

“We are about to be away for several months on tour. I don’t want to make it awkward.” he finally looks up at his sister who is hand in hand with her girlfriend, both giving him very obvious  _ ‘bullshit’ _ looks. He sighs deeply and rolls his eyes. “Yes, fine. When we talk about work and design plans, I’m fine. The second that she asks me about anything else I turn into a completely different person. I can’t think straight or form coherent sentences. I have no control over my actions. No one else has ever had this effect on me. It’s the curse,” he grumbles out at the end. 

“Hey,” Rose giggles. “Don’t knock the Cute Girl Curse. She’ll probably think whatever dumb thing you do is endearing. I did.” She leans over and presses a soft kiss right on the bassist’s lips to prove her point. 

“Maybe,” Luka shrugs, unconvinced. 

“Well. Now’s your chance,” Juleka warns him. 

“Hey guys,” Marinette greets with a smile, as she joins their table clutching her overflowing portfolio. “The show was wonderful. The new songs have been really great, Luka. Everyone really seems to enjoy them too!” 

Luka flushes a deep red and just stares at her. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Marinette asks him, wrinkling her brows in confusion. Juleka chuckles behind her hand, and Rose bites her lip to contain her own giggle. 

“Right, no.” He shakes his head, as if trying to shake off his own confusion. “I meant thank you. Why are you here?” He hears how harsh his words sound, and resists the urge to face palm himself. 

Marinette frowns, clearly taken aback. “I just wanted to share some of the updated costumes designs for the tour.” She holds up her sketchbook as if to prove a point. “I had some fabric choices to show you, but I can set up a meeting later if that’s better. I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“No, now works. We’re all finished up and all here. So this is good.” 

“Okay. So here are-” Marinette begins before being interrupted by Rose. 

“Actually, Mari. Jul and I are pretty tired. You know what we like though. So, surprise us. We trust your creative decision. Right, Juleka?” She turns to her girlfriend, taking her hand in her own and raising her eyebrows tellingly. 

“Yeah, really beat after today.” Juleka agrees. “Well see you tomorrow at practice.” 

With that, the two girls jumped down from their bar stools, Juleka grabbing her bass on the way out, leaving the guitarist and designer sitting awkwardly at the table together. 

“We really can do this another time if you like,” Mariette tells him after a few moments of silence. “I imagine you’re probably pretty tired, too. It also kind of seems like you don’t enjoy being alone with me either, which is fine!” she adds quickly. “I mean- I wish you were more comfortable around me obviously, but we are just coworkers so I don’t really expect anything else. It’s not like I li-

“You’re beautiful,” Luka tells her abruptly. “You’re so beautiful that every time I try to talk to you one on one I turn into a complete idiot and apparently that comes off as reluctant or disinterested, but that is the farthest thing from the truth. I’m very interested.” 

Marinette stares at him for a moment, before bursting into a grin. “You’re beautiful too.” Her cheeks warm as they flush a bright pink. “Handsome, I mean. Guys are handsome.”

“I’ll take beautiful,” Luka laughs. “Before I get in my head again, can we meet for breakfast before practice tomorrow?” 

“That would be wonderful. We look at the fabrics then, if you’d like.” Marinette offered. “We could get a drink now or walk to the subway together if you’re getting tired.” 

“I’d love to walk with you. As much as I don’t like admitting it, Jules and Rose were right. It has been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer. Let me just pack this up real quick. It will just take a minute,” he grins, nodding to the guitar and notebooks. 

Marinette nods and helps him collect the notebooks, after gathering her own portfolio and sketchbook into her bag. “I understand. Breakfast can be a fresh start.” 

Luka smiles at her as he pulls his guitar case onto his back. “I’d really like a fresh start. You ready?” he asks, glancing towards the door. 

“Mm-hm,” Marinette nods, leading the way. 

*

“Juleka! Rose ” Claudette yells, running up the stairs from below deck to find her best friend’s parents. 

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Rose asks, hurrying to the girl’s side. 

“I think I broke Violet!” she tells her terrified. “I’m so sorry. We were talking, and I kissed her and now she’s just sitting on the ground shaking. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak her out! I asked her first. She said it was fine. Oh, God. It wasn’t fine.” 

Rose begins giggling. “She’s okay, sweetie.” 

“She’s not okay. It’s not funny. She is just shaking. She’s not talking or anything. I tried waving my hand in front of her face, but it’s like she can’t even see me.” Claudette prattles out quickly. 

Rose places a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I promise she’s fine. When I asked Juleka out, she burst into tears. When her Uncle Luka was complemented by his wife, he apologized. Her grandfather tried to buy her grandmother a ship. The Couffaines have difficulty composing themselves around pretty girls.” 

Claudette stares at her questioningly for a moment before grinning widely. “She thinks I’m pretty?” 

Rose chuckles. “Why don’t you go ask her. Just maybe give her a few minutes to answer.” “Okay!” Claudette hugs her tightly before running below deck and out of sight. 

  
  



End file.
